


To Tame a Child

by LeoglasWolverineTyrionSpockWife



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoglasWolverineTyrionSpockWife/pseuds/LeoglasWolverineTyrionSpockWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn spanks his four years old daughter. She is usualy a nice little girl and he doesn't understand why she started to be so unpolite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame a Child

“Apologize now!” – he’d say yet one more time, giving a furious, uncomfortable gaze at his young child. His daughter, owner of big beautiful dark brown eyes and a typically nice behavior, tssked and looked down, trying to avoid her father’s fury. What she had done was not typical of her. She always used to be so nice and tender, it was incredibly odd seeing her acting so rebellious all of the sudden. “No!” she answered, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as if her father was a bore. Aragorn clenched his fists. |Now, calm down|. “If you keep being this disobedient, you’ll get just what you’re asking for. Now apologize at once!” “No!” “Alright, young lady. If that’s how it’s going to be then…” he murmured, shaking his head disapprovingly. |Why is she being like this? I won’t tolerate such attitudes|! He grabbed her by her slim waist and turned her around, laying her on her stomach on the bed, with a sudden stroke of force. He raised her dress and pulled her panties down. He then strongly spanked her in her bottom. The six-years old half-elf half-human started to cry out as she felt the spank hitting her bottom. Aragorn spanked her with his own hand 20 times. The spankings lasted at least 2 minutes. Aragorn hoped this punishment could make her feel less stubborn. It is a fact that a parent always feels bad while hurting their children, and Aragorn eventually stopped hitting her. He pulled her panties back up and also her dress. He picked her in his arms as he started feeling bad about himself. His daughter was writhing in hi arms. "I am not sorry daddy" she said "you are so mean" "Excuse me, young lady, do you want to get them again?" His daughter eventually hugged his neck as she started to calm down, They both knew they were too alike to argue with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you guys like to read it. Give me your opinion :)


End file.
